Mayor Corduroy
by JMP Reality
Summary: The sequel to Welcome Back to Lazytown. Follow through Courtney first day as mayor and Connie plan to sabotage it.
1. Chapter 1

**Pridetown 10 years ago**

At Pridetown High School in the auditorium, there were the school elections and a 17 year old in a purple plaid skirt and a purple blouse. She also had long dark straight brown hair with a purple headband. Also she had a huge smile as she announced to the students, "And as your president, I will make sure that there a mirror in every hall."

All the students cheer except for two girls. One had curly black hair with a pink scrunchie in it and she had a pink sweater and blue jeans while she had her arms crossed and rolled her eyes. While the other one with a green plaid skirt, a green blouse, and her hair was red and in a short braid drawing in her sketch book.

The black hair girl stared at the other girl and said annoyedly, "I can't believe she's your twin, let alone your sister." The redhead wasn't paying attention she just kept on drawing and started writing something.

"Court?" the girl said as she snapped her fingers. Courtney looked up and apologized, "Sorry Jessie. I'm in the zone again." and she went back to her work.

Jessie stare at her friend's work and then she realized what the green girl was drawing and she snapped it. "Jessica!" Courtney yelled. Jessica glanced at the work as she flipped through the pages.

The friend sighed and questioned, "Tell again why you're not running for school president." Then she opened the book and showed the green girl a page of the drawing of the school and list of great things to improve the school.

Courtney took the book and explained, "Because of my stage fright, remember?" Jessie sighed sadly and said, "So if you're determined to do something, your fear will go away or something."

"It's doesn't go away, you just fight it. Beside I can't run, Connie is there." Courtney explained. Then she showed Jessica the drawing and said, "And hopefully she would look at my ideas and use them." Jessica rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I highly doubt that." while the green girl just shrugged and said, "You don't know that maybe she will."

The black hair girl crossed her arms, shook her head, and frowned while Courtney looked down sadly. However they looked up when the principal announced, "Now for our officers. Your Treasurer Ryan Schall. Your Secretary Jake Montgomery. Your Vice President Anastasia Hansen. And your President Connie Corduroy."

Everyone cheered as the officers smiled and bowed while Connie was smiling and blowing kisses at the audience. Then she went up to the podium and thanked, "Thank you fellow students of re-elect as your president. Thank you! Thank you!" and she blew more kisses to the audience as the students cheered.

The principal whispered to Connie, "I'm glad you're grateful Miss Corduroy, but we don't have all day." The purple girl made an 'oh' face, nodded and yelled to the audience, "Go Persian Cats!" and the students cheered.

Connie kept on waving as she left the stage. Then she approached two girls, one was a perky blonde with pigtails in an orange plaid skirt and orange blouse who hugged the purple girl and the other was a black girl with wavy black hair and a yellow scrunchie who wore a yellow plaid skirt and a yellow blouse and she was sitting on the chair filing her nails.

After the yellow girl said, "Congrats Connie." and the orange girl said, "Yeah congrats." Connie stared at both girls as she let go of the blonde and asked rhetorically, "What you girls think I had no chance?"

"Yes.." the orange girl tried to say, but the yellow girl interrupted, "No." which made the blonde say, "No." Connie rolled her eyes then she saw her twin and her friend. "Oh, what's up Courtney?"

The green hesitated, but Jessica tapped her arm and she said, "I have ideas that can improve the school." and she showed her book. Connie just sighed with annoyance and said, "Courtney, I have my own ideas for the school. Beside your ideas are probably horrible."

The yellow girl stare at the book and said, "Actually Connie, these are pretty good ideas."

"Shut up Tonnie." the brunette mumbled. Tonnie put her head down with shame and apologized, "Sorry Connie." Then the purple girl grunted and said, "Alright Courtney, I'll take a look of the book." Then she snatched the book.

Courtney smiled and thanked, "Thanks Connie." Then the bell rang and the green girl walked away. Jessica stared angry at Connie, but the purple girl shooed her away, "You better get to class Pinky, your president commands you." The blonde grinned and repeated, "Yeah, your president commands you."

"Shut up Bonnie." the brunette demanded. "Sorry Connie." Bonnie apologized. Jessie stared at the brunette and said with anger, "You know Connie, Courtney is going to be a leader somewhere and everyone will love her while you'll be sad and alone."

"Yeah and when that day comes, the only people who will listen to her is her stuff toys and herself." the purple girl explained. Jessica just grunted and walked away.

After school the girls made it back home. Carly was on the phone when she noticed her daughters coming in the door. "Hold on a second." and put the person on hold. Then turned to her purple daughter and asked, "Well?"

Connie smiled and said, "I got it." The governor cheered and hugged her. Then she noticed her other daughter and said, "Courtney." The green girl hoped she would asked about the art show, but she heard, "Your piano teacher called and said you have an early lesson so get ready."

The redhead nodded even though she was upset her mother didn't asked about her day, but she loved her piano lessons so she didn't mind.

She was about to go upstairs when she noticed her twin threw something that looked too familiar. She walked up the trash can and saw her sketch book. The redhead sighed, pulled it out, wipe it with her green rag and walked upstairs with it.

She change her clothes to a comfortable green t-shirt and jeans and took off her makeup. Then she grabbed her book, looked through the book and wished, "I hoped someday somebody will listen to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lazytown Today**

Courtney was in City Hall as her first day as mayor and it was chaotic. Phones were ringing, emails were popping up and the tv was blaring the news about her.

The green girl was frantically answering the phone and checking the email when a certain hero popped out of nowhere in front of her. "Oh Dios mío!" she shouted. Sportacus jumped as well as he asked, "Are you okay? I'm sorry I scared you."

Courtney shook her head and said, "It's okay. I wasn't paying attention." Then she sat down in her mayor chair and sighed as she explained, "And to answer your question. To be honest not so well."

Sportacus put a hand on her shoulder as the redhead talked, "I'm glad that I'm making a change. It just wished I didn't get all this attention." A periscope appeared behind the hero and mayor as Courtney talked.

Down the periscope, in an underground lair Connie spied on her sister as she complained, "That attention is suppose to be for me, but you wanted to make changes." The brunette crossed her arms and pouted then she noticed Courtney's tv say, "Can the shy Corduroy take care of a town by herself. Stay tune and found out." The redhead grunted which made Connie laughed a little.

Sportacus turned the tv off as the green girl explained, "They been doing that all day."

"Have you just ignore them." the average hero explained. Courtney sighed and said, "It's kind of hard when they shove cameras and questions at you. Then all of the sudden reporters came out of nowhere behind the window. "Miss Corduroy, are you aware of the name of this town? Are you going to make huge changes? Are you dating the local hero?"

That made both the hero and mayor blush and Sportacus closed the window and covered them with the curtains while Courtney stood up and paced back and forth while she took deep breaths. The blue hero put a comforting hand on her back and rubbed it.

After a while the redhead asked as she stared at the hero, "What am I going to do?" Sportacus put an arm around her and hugged her as he explained, "As long as you be yourself there is not much you can do." Then he noticed her outfit and said, "Although, you don't look like yourself."

Courtney was in her green dress and blazer while her hair was in a bun. The redhead looked down and explained, "My máma has been facetiming me telling me that I got to look professional." The hero gave her a 'what did I just say' look and she defended, "I know, but Máma is judgey when things are not somewhat perfect. Remember when she told you to leave even though you were just sitting there."

Sportacus crossed his arms and explained, "You should still be yourself." The redhead nodded and explained, "Hey, not everything on this outfit is professional." Then she showed him her black sneakers she was wearing."

The hero chuckled as he shook his head. However it was interrupted by the green girl digital pad. Courtney picked it up and said with panic, "It's Máma." Then she gave a 'shush' signal and answered it.

"Hola Máma." the redhead greeted. Her mother appeared and said, "It's about time. What took you so long mujer joven?" Courtney thought of an excuse and explained, "I was talking to someone important." and she gave Sportacus a wink.

Carly grinned and apologized, "I'm so sorry. I won't be long. I just want to tell you" (Courtney hoped that her máma would say she was proud of her, but) "do you have everything organized." The redhead looked around and said, "Kind of." The governor grunted and said, "Courtney Corduroy."

"Sorry Máma, it's been crazy here." Courtney explained. Carly put her hands on her hips and said, "That's no excuse." Then she noticed something behind her daughter, "What's that behind you?" The redhead turned around and tried to see what her mom saw, but nothing was there except for the garden growing. "That's the new garden so we can have fresh sportcan… I mean fruits and vegetables."

Carly shook her head and explained, "Not that, but I guess it's gone. Anyway Courtney you need to be organize." The green girl sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Meanwhile the thing that Carly was talking about the periscope Connie was still looking thought. The purple girl popped it up again as she mumbled, "I would have been organized. In fact I would have organized my organization that's how organize I would be and I would make sure my secretary knew everything was in order and I wouldn't have to lifted a finger.

But as she bragged about herself she heard, "Do you even have a secretary?" The purple girl went big eye and focus on her twin as the green girl shook her head and said, "No, but I don't have time to find one."

"No more excuses mujer joven. You're a politician now. There no time for excuses. Do you understand?" Carly lectured. Courtney nodded and said sadly, "Sí Máma." The governor frowned and commanded, "Get to it." and hung up.

Connie grinned evilly as she came up with a brilliant plan. "Oh Robbie." she called her partner in crime.


	3. Chapter 3

"Robbie? Robbie? Where are you?" Connie said as she searched for the villain. Then she heard music coming through a closed door. She opened it and she face palmed her face. The lazy man was on a dinner date a manikin of Courtney.

Robbie noticed the brunette and the music completely stopped. "I can explain." The purple girl just rolled her eyes, pushed the doll out of the seat and said, "You can have this fantasy later. Come with me," grabbed his arm, and pulled him toward the periscope.

Robbie looked through it and saw Mr. and Mrs. Flip Flop talking. Then he heard the redhead asked, "Where can I find a secretary?" Then the hero answered, "Maybe we can pull them in with an ad." Robbie smiled as Connie nodded and said, "I'll disguise as her secretary. Then she'll fall for me and do as I say."

Connie wanted to say something like 'that's a stupid plan', but it wasn't half bad. So she said, "Not a bad plan. I wasn't going to say I could be the secretary, but with you, you can make Courtney super unorganized and I'll bring Máma. She'll see the town in complete chaos, blame Courtney and the jumping jack, and make me the mayor and tell the hero to leave again."

Then the brunette put her arm on the villain's shoulder and Robbie said, "It's disguise…" However Connie asked, "Can I say it."

"Go ahead." the villain said with a bow. Connie clapped and said, "It's disguise time."

Back in the office Courtney was pacing when Sportacus flipped in and gave her the secretary file. "Here you go." The green girl grabbed it and said, "This is awesome. Thank you Pixel." After that she took her digital pad and was about to scan the paper in it.

However Connie came out from the door and shouted, "Hello!" Courtney jumped almost dropping the device as she yelled, "Ai!" then she said quietly, "I need to get a bell above the door."

Then she noticed her sister looking at the file and Sportacus just looking at her suspiciously. The purple woman just smiled and walked away slowly away from him and closer to her sister. "What do you want, Connie?" the redhead asked with anger.

The brunette was offended and questioned, "Can a girl visit her mayor of a sister?" The hero and mayor looked at each other and then at the purple girl. They both just shrugged and Courtney apologized, "Sorry Connie. It just been a stressful morning." After that she hugged her twin. Then the brunette glanced at the file again and said, "If you're looking for a secretary, I maybe know someone."

"You do?" the green girl questioned with uncertainty while Sportacus gave the brunette an even more unkeen look. Connie nodded and was about explain, but Stephanie came through the door and asked, "Sportacus, Courtney, are you guys coming out to play?"

The hero looked at the pink girl with a sad look and he apologized, "I'm sorry I have to help Courtney." The green girl saw the look on Stephanie's face and said to the blue hero, "You go. Connie is here."

"Are you sure?" Sportacus asked as he stared at the purple girl with anger. "Yes." the redhead said. After that she gently pushed him out the door and explained, "She's my sister and I trust her." After that she waved goodbye to the hero and pink girl and closed the door.

Then she turned to her twin and asked, "Okay so who is this secretary?" Connie smiled and then said as she pulled the green girl's arm, "I'll show you." and the Corduroys went out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls made it to a hill were a little house was and Courtney asked, "Connie, tell me again, why we're going all the way up here?" Connie was catching her breath as she explained, "Because he lives here."

"Really? Because this place has been abandon for a while. In fact it was one of the buildings that I told Papa about." informed the redhead. The purple girl went big eye and said, "Of course it is that's why Papa came here and fixed it."

"Really? Because Papa would have told…." Courtney tried to explain, but the brunette yelled, "Do you want a secretary or not?!" The redhead jumped while the purple girl just took a deep breath and said, "Let's just knock on the door. Courtney with confusion and fear in her eyes knocked on the door and the two girls waited for an answer.

Meanwhile Robbie, in disguise, climbed up the hill and he looked like he was about to pass out. "If this what it takes to get a woman. No wonder people love being single." the villain muttered.

Then he saw the girls and went inside in the back.

The girls waited when all of the sudden a man with brown hair slicked back and black glasses on opened the door. He also wore purple button up shirt with a red tie and black slacks. The man fixed his glasses and asked, "May I help you ladies?"

Connie introduced both of them, "We are Mayor Courtney Corduroy and Connie Corduroy. We're here to interview you as the mayor's secretary." The guy's eyes went big and said, "Of course, of course. Come on in Mayor and Miss Corduroy." Then he let the two girls in. After they got in, Robbie looked around to see if the superhero followed them, but no hero in sight. The villain grinned evilly, went inside, and closed the door.

Courtney looked around the house and it was a good looking house for a secretary. There was computers, phones, and the place was very organized. The redhead smiled and asked, "Shall I interview you Mr…" The man took out a hand and greeted, "Robert Robinson at your service Mayor Corduroy."

Courtney looked at the man, then looked around again and said, "I like what I see, but I still need to see a resume." Robert nodded, handed the mayor a paper and said, "Here you go."

"Wow, impressive." Courtney said amazed. "And look Harvard. You went there." Connie explained as she pointed at the paper. "I know that." the green girl whispered.

After that she glanced at the resume one more time then asked, "I like what I see, but why do you think you should be Lazytown's secretary?" Robert took a deep breath and answered, "Well I am a very good organizer. I also love the town and the changes you made and I would make sure you won't lift a finger."

Courtney hesitated, "You know I have to do some lifting." However Connie interrupted, "Courtney, Máma said you need a secretary and let's face it you were never organized."

The redhead wanted to defend herself, but couldn't so she said as she took her head, "Ok Mr. Robinson, you got the job." Robert took the hand, shook it, and thanked the mayor, "Thank you so much Mayor Corduroy, you won't regret it." Then 'Robert' winked evilly at the brunette who winked back.


	5. Chapter 5

When the three of them got back to City Hall, Robert went right to work. He answered the phones, checked Courtney's every email, and shooed those reporters away. The redhead was impressed. "Wow, you're amazing." Robert put a phone on his shoulder and explained, "It's my job."

Courtney glanced at the organization when she heard a bell. She looked up and said excitedly, "And you set up a bell too?!" Robert nodded and the redhead hugged her secretary. 'Robert' liked that, Courtney apologized as she let go, "Sorry, I'm a hugger." The secretary just shrugged it off and said, "It's no trouble. I like hugs too."

Courtney and Robert smiled at each other. Then the man noticed the blue hero, pink girl, and candy boy. "Oh hello." he greeted and the redhead saw them and said, "Oh hi guys, didn't see you there."

The three guests stared at the secretary so the green girl introduced him, "Guys, meet my secretary, Robert Robinson." Sportacus shook the secretary's hand and said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Robinson. I'm Sportacus."

Robert said in pain as he almost feel. And then he greeted, "Nice to meet you too." Courtney smiled at her three friends as the secretary straightened up and asked, "What brings you guys here?" Ziggy step in and answered, "We wanted to ask if you wanted to play tennis."

The green girl frowned as she hesitated, "I-I don't know, I'm still pretty busy." Fortunately Robert came to the rescue and said, "Go I'll take of things." Courtney sighed, smiled, and thanked, "Thank you Robert." Then touched his cheek and was about to ran out the door with her friends.

However she said, "Hold on a sec." Then she took off her blazer and dress, fixed her t-shirt and jeans that were under them, and turned her bun into a braid. "Alright, let's go." the redhead said excitedly as she grabbed a green racket and the three of them went out the door, but before the redhead left she asked her sister, "Do you want to play Connie?"

Connie shook her head and explained, "No thank you. You go have fun. You need a break." Courtney shrugged and said, "Okay. See you later." and left.

Once the active people left the villains went to work. Well villainess, the villain was in a daze. Connie snapped her fingers in front of Robbie's face and said, "Hey. Come on. We need to get to work."

"She touched me and hugged me." the lazy man said excitedly. "And she'll do more after that. Now come on." the purple girl explained and the villain and her got to work. Robbie hacked the redhead's computer so she would get nothing but spam while Connie called the town's local news station and did the impression on her twin's voice, "Hello, this is Mayor Corduroy. If you want to get the news on what I'm doing to Lazytown bring as many reporters that you got. They'll be there in an hour. Perfect. Goodbye."

Robbie was amazed at the impression while Connie gave him a confused look and explained, "What? We're twins. Twins are suppose to imitate each other's voices so they can switch places." Then she put on her black business suit, took out her mirror, put her hair in a bun, and put on her business makeup on.

After she did her lips, she took out her purple digital pad and facetimed her mother. Carly answered and sighed with annoyance when she saw it was Connie. After the máma asked, "What is it Connie?"

"Oh Máma, it's terrible. Courtney is a horrible mayor. Everything is chaotic. Kids are not being lazy and that superhero is back." the purple girl said dramatically.

Carly rubbed her eyes as she said without losing her temper, "Connie, you are 27 years old. You're too old for tattle tailing." The brunette gave her mom a offensive look and explained, "But it's true. You have to see in an hour."

"Why an hour?" the governor questioned. "Because I have a surprise for you and it won't be finished in an hour." Carly rolled her eyes and said, "Unless it's grandchildren, I don't want it, but I do have an important meeting that will last for an hour so I'll be there in an hour."

Then the máma hung up. Connie turned off her digital pad, grinned evilly at Robbie, and said, "Goodbye hero and mayor."


	6. Chapter 6

Connie stood next to the 'Welcome To Lazytown' sign and fixing her outfit while she waited for her máma. Then a black limo came around and the brunette grinned ear to ear.

Carly noticed her daughter and said, "Richard, stop." The chauffeur stopped the car and the purple girl got in. "Hola Máma." she greeted. "Hola Connie." the governor greeted back with annoyance and then said to Richard, "Drive on."

The chauffeur tipped his hat and drove on. "So where is this chaos?" Carly asked her purple daughter. Connie looked out the window and said, "It should be right" The governor had big eyes and her mouth open as the purple girl smile and said, "here."

There were construction workers everywhere, reporters every block, and kids were outside playing. "Where Courtney?" the máma asked with anger. "Right over there." Connie pointed and there the green girl was on the tennis court with two children and the superhero that the governor kicked of Pridetown.

"Richard stop the car." Carly commanded. The chauffeur stopped the car. The governor got out of the car while Richard helped Connie out. "Courtney Corduroy!" the governor yelled and stomped toward her green daughter. However reporter went in front of her asking questions.

"Governor Corduroy, are you aware of the changes the mayor made? Are you happy with the changes? Is your daughter dating the local hero?" Carly pushed through the crowd and answered the questions, "I just noticed. No i'm not." Then she heard the last question and shouted, "She is what?! Courtney Benita Corduroy!"

Meanwhile Ziggy and Sportacus were versing Stephanie and Courtney and the game was neck and neck. The green girl was ready to serve to the hero as she asked, "Are you ready Sport?" The average hero got ready and said, "I guess."

The redhead smiled and explained, "I call this serve the 'Court's Shot'." Then was about to hit the ball. However someone yelled, "Courtney Benita Corduroy!" and Courtney missed the ball. After that she saw her máma and Connie coming their way and both her and the hero had big eyes.

"Sportacus, who's that?" Stephanie asked. "Máma, what are you doing here?" Courtney asked her mother while hiding her racket. Carly had her hands on her hips and explained with anger, "Well your responsible sister told me this place was in chaos and turn out she was right."

Courtney was confused and questioned, "What chaos?" Then she noticed. "Oh Dios mío!" the green girl said shock and asked Sportacus, "What happen?" The hero didn't know. Unfortunately, her mother gave her an answer, "I know what happen. Chaos mujer joven chaos." Then she asked, "Did you even get a secretary?"

Courtney nodded and explained, "Yes, he's in City Hall." Carly grabbed her green daughter's hand and said, "Then let's go see this 'secretary'." and the two of them walked toward City Hall while the mother mumbled in Spanish. Connie smiled evilly and followed her family. Sportacus frowned and said to the kids, "Keep playing. I'll be right back." and followed the Corduroys. Ziggy and Stephanie looked at each other with confusion and worry.

Once the governor and mayor got to the building, Courtney asked, "Robert, what's the meaning of this?" However Robert wasn't in. "Robert?" the green girl asked again. But he was still not here. "Who's Robert?" Connie asked innocently. "You know Connie. You introduced us." The purple girl looked at her máma and said, "I don't know what she is talking about."

Carly put her hands in the air and said, "Okay Courtney that's it clearly you have gone loco. First you fantasize about being a superhero. Then you make up a secretary. Now you're blaming your sister who now honestly the only sane person here." Courtney stare at her sister with a sad look.

After that she took the green girl's hand and said, "You are coming home and resting her head." Courtney tried to free herself as she said, "But Máma the town needs a mayor."

"I'll take care of everything the right away. Now come on." Carly explained and was about to walk out. However Sportacus flipped in and said, "Ma'am wait, Courtney is an amazing mayor. It's my fault things got out of hand." The governor pointed at the hero and said, "I'm dealing with you next." Then pushed her daughter out the door.

The kids went in front of the governor and mayor and begged, "No you can't take her. She makes the town better. Please we need her." But Carly just ignored them. Stephanie approached her uncle and begged, "Uncle Milford, please talk to the governor." He nodded and walked towards the governor nervously.

"Governor Corduroy, Mayor Corduroy is doing an amazing job and the town is better than ever." Milford explained. "No it's not. It's horrible and why do you care. You're not the mayor while I'm the governor and I'm going to do what's best for this town." Carly said with anger.

Then she pushed her daughter in the limo, closed the door and commanded, "Drive Richard." The chauffeur sighed and drove off. Courtney just looked through the window with sadness as she stared at everyone's sad faces.

Carly took a deep breath and thanked her purple daughter, "Thank you Connie." Connie smiled and did a little dance when her mother walked away. Meanwhile Sportacus looked down at the sad kids. Then walked toward the governor and said, Governor Corduroy…" However the governor interrupted, "Oh and you Mr. Hero, I want you out of my town now."

Now the kids were angry. "You can't do that!" the pink girl shouted. The governor rolled her eyes and said, "Yes I can. The town is call Lazytown not Sports Town so back off child." and went on her phone.

"Sportacus you can't go too." Stephanie said sadly. The hero looked at the sad pink girl and then the other sad kids. He kneeled down to their level and comforted, "Don't worry guys. I'll be back we just need to find away to fix it. I'll go talk to Courtney, but for now hang in there." The kids sighed sadly, but nodded and went inside.

After the kids left, Sportacus walked towards Connie who was doing a victory dance and asked, "How could you?" The brunette was confused and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"How could you do that to your sister?" the hero said with anger. Connie just smiled, tapped his cheek and said, "I did nothing. She just couldn't face the stress." Then she pointed to his airship and demanded, "Now go up to your house and get out of here. Trust me the town will be better without the both of you."

After that she walked away. Sportacus sighed and shouted with anger, "Ladder!" Then the ladder came down and the hero climbed up. Connie watched with an evil grin. Then she saw 'Robert' coming towards her and said, "This is amazing."

Connie was 'shocked' and asked, "How can you say that you're out of the job?" The 'secretary' rubbed the back of his neck and explained 'nervously', "Actually, to tell you the truth Miss Corduroy I'm not a secretary." The purple girl put her hand on her chest and questioned 'more shocked', "Really then who are you?"

'Robert' took off his glasses and Connie shouted, "Robbie Rotten!" Robbie smiled as asked, "What were expecting Sportafloosh?" The brunette shook her head and answered, "Nope because he's miles away from here." The villains cheered then the lazy man said, "Now to get the girl." and was about to walk away.

However Connie stopped him and said, "We will get to that, but first I need to be mayor." Then she pulled out milkshakes and said with glee, "For now, let's celebrate the silence." Robbie was glad to grab the drink and the villains drank their drinks with happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Courtney looked through the window of the limo as she drove through Pridetown seeing people whispering. The green girl closed her eyes so she won't see them. After Richard said, "We're here Miss Corduroy."

Courtney opened her eyes and got out of car. The chauffeur came around and apologized, "I'm so sorry." The redhead sniffed and the driver hugged her. After they hugged Courtney said with tears in her eyes, "Thank you Rick. I needed that." Richard tip his hat and helped her in the house.

However before she got in, two neighbors were gossiping, "Can you believe she was the mayor?" "Well what do you expect? Between her mother and sister, she's just the spare."

"Spare?" Courtney whispered as she got in the house. Richard touched her shoulder then left. After that the redhead went upstairs in her room, looked at her big window and asked herself, "Am I really just the spare."

Then she started to walk as she sang,

 **I'm not part of the town, not born to lead**

The redhead put her hands up with palms out as she continued,

 **Just somebody hopelessly in-between**

She passed three pictures of Connie. One where she won the spelling bee. Another one where the brunette ran for school president. Finally where she won a poetry competition and the redhead pointed as she sang,

 **She's the scholar, leader, poet**

Then she pointed at herself and sang,

 **I'm the screw up**

The green girl put her hand down, sighed, and continued,

 **don't I know it, but then who could ever compare**

 **Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare**

Courtney smiled with determination and sang,

 **Well, I won't care**

She ran towards a closet and held a coat with many buttons and sang,

 **So I'm the extra button on a coat**

 **In case another one comes loose**

Then she touched one of the buttons and explained,

 **But if I have to be a button**

 **Why can't I be a button that's of use**

She accidentally pulled the button and said, "Oops." After that she went to the living room and danced, not gracefully, as she sang,

 **I may lack style and I may lack grace**

Then she pretended to trip and continued,

 **And once in awhile I fall on my face**

Afterward she took out the button she pulled off and sang,

 **But this little button deserves a place in the sky**

After she threw it in the air and explained,

 **This button wants to fly**

Courtney realized something as she caught the button and said, "Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense."

Next she was in the garage, looked at a spare car's wheel and sang,

 **So I'm a rusty old car's wheel hanging up over somebody's old garage door**

Then she stare at one of the cars and continued,

 **And I'll be hanging there forever**

 **Just wishing the car had one part more**

After that she leaned on the spare wheel and sang,

 **And maybe I can't be the perfect one**

 **And maybe I err on the side of fun**

She turned around, pushed the wheel and explained,

 **But car's wheel need a chance to go somewhere**

 **This horseshoe is more than just a spare**

Next scene, the redhead was on a balcony, grabbed the edge and sang softly,

 **Someday I'll find my thing**

 **A thing that's all my own**

 **That thing that makes me part of something  
Not just all alone**

Courtney touched her heart and sang with a smile,

 **If only all this feeling I have in my heart**

 **Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part**

Next she was now walking through town as she sang as people ignored her,

 **So I'm just the second-born twin who most of the town ignores**

Then she held her the button and sang,

 **Like a button**

 **Like a car's wheel** (She pointed a wheel)

Next she shrugged her shoulders and sang,

 **Like a girl who's bad at metaphors**

Next scene the redhead was in the Pridetown's library and read 'Leading For Dummy's' book as she sang,

 **Maybe I don't have a leader touch**

 **And maybe I don't have a talent as such**

Then she put the book down, climbed up a ladder and sang,

 **Just this heart with much too much to share**

Once she got close to the top, she sang,

 **So I'll never be the heir**

Then she sang on top her lungs

 **But I'm more than just the spare**

She smiled, but then the ladder gave out and the redhead and a bunch of books fell on the ground. "Sorry." she apologized to the librarian.

Afterward Courtney helped clean up when she noticed the Lazytown's book. She opened it and read something that surprised her. "I gotta show this to Máma." and closed the book.

After she ran outside and started to head to her house, but then it got dark. "What happen to the sun?"

Then she noticed it was Sportacus's airship. Courtney was ecstatic and she had to get his attention. She grabbed a piece of green paper, grabbed a pen and wrote on top of the book.

After that she went to the mailbox, put her letter in a tube, put it in the mail shoot, pulled the level, and off it went. Then she smiled and walked away from the mailbox.

Meanwhile Sportacus was looking through his telescope looking for Courtney. "Where is she?" he mumbled. Then his airship said, "Sportacus, you have mail."

"I do?" the hero questioned then the mail tube pop up and Sportacus did a flip and caught it. "I do have mail." The hero opened it and saw Courtney's letter.

"Dear, Sportacus

Please come to my house by the balcony. I found something that will convince my máma that Lazytown is a great place to live, but I need your help.

-Courtney"

Sportacus read it, then he jumped and flipped in his pilot seat. After that he put his goggles over his eyes, pulled his level and flew in his mini ship to the Corduroy's house.

Courtney was on the balcony pacing back and foreword as she held the book to her chest. "Where is he?" she mumbled. Then she saw a small ship flying toward her. At first the redhead was confused, but then she noticed it was Sportacus.

She smiled as the hero off his goggles and flipped out of the ship.

"Courtney, are you okay?" the hero asked and the answered he got was a hug. The redhead sighed of relief and said as she hug the blue hero, "Oh Sportacus thank you for coming." Then she let go and explained, "I found something that will prove Lazytown wasn't always lazy." After that she opened the book and Sportacus saw it, nodded, and said, "That's perfect."

Then he flipped in his ship, pulled out his hand for the redhead and said, "Come on." Courtney did not hesitate. She grabbed the blue hero's hand and he pulled her right in.

After that she sat down and Sportacus gave her green goggles and said, "Hang on." Then the two of them flew back to the airship. Once they got there, Sportacus put the coordinates in and said, "Next stop Lazytown." The airship flew away.


	8. Chapter 8

"As your mayor I will make sure that there is ice cream carts every street and curfew will be 11 AM sharp. Also I will make sure that everyone is quiet, alone and lazy." Connie finished her mayor speech, but no one was cheering except Robbie. "I'm definitely voting for her." the villain said proudly and then cheered again

"Thank you. Thank you." the brunette said cheerfully as she blew kisses to the audience. Everyone just moaned. "Tough crowd." Connie mumbled. Then she grinned again and said, "But since no one is running against me that mean I win. Right Máma?" Carly looked up from her phone. Look at the audience and said, "I guess."

After that the governor went to the podium and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, your new mayor is….."

"Wait!" someone yelled. "What now?" Connie mumbled. Then Sportacus and Courtney flew in. Everyone grinned ear to ear while Carly, the purple girl, and Robbie did not. The hero flipped out of the ship and helped the green girl out when the governor lectured, "Courtney, I told you to go home and rest and you can't be mayor."

"I'm not running for mayor." the redhead explained which made everyone frowned and the villain grinned. However Courtney said as she held the book, "But I have prove that Lazytown wasn't alway lazy and it was a great place to live in. In fact you know from experience Máma."

After that the green girl walked on stage and showed her máma the page. Carly was shock. It was a picture of her and her friends playing when she was little and she was also playing with number 9. The governor had tears in her eyes as Connie said as she tried to push Courtney off stage, "That's wonderful you bring back memories, but you are cutting in my mayor time. So bye bye."

"Niñas wait," Carly said with a little smile on her face. Then she explained, "Maybe I can be a little bit of a perfectionist, but life isn't always perfect. There are scrapes and bumps and a little change is alright." Then the mother hugged her green daughter and apologized, "I'm so sorry Niña." Courtney smiled and said, "It's okay Máma."

"So can Courtney be mayor again?" Ziggy asked.

Carly looked around at hopeful children and said, "Yes." Everyone cheered except for Connie. The governor looked at her purple girl and said, "Come on Mija, change is good."

"Not to me!" Connie yelled then she stormed off, but not without Robbie. She grabbed him by the collar. The governor just shook her head and approached towards her other daughter who was getting hugs and cheers. "Niña, I know I stopped being a perfectionist, but you still need a secretary." Courtney went big eyes and said, "Right, I need the secretary's file."

"You mean this." a person said who was holding out a hot pink digital pad that had the file on it. "Jessica?!" The redhead asked excitedly to the person. "Yeah." Jessica answered. "What are you doing here?" Courtney asked as she hugged her old friend. "Well I was traveling trying to look for a job then my cousin send me this and I said why not."

"Who's your cousin?" Courtney asked "Jessie!" Pixel said excitedly. Jessie smiled as she hugged her cousin. Then she asked to the redhead, "So Court, do I get the job?"

"Are you sure you're going to do a good job?" Stingy asked with an eye on Jessica. "Of course. She will be organized from head to toe." Jessie explained. "Will you help Red with any problems?" asked Trixie. Jessie nodded and said, "I will help her with anything. "Are you sure?" Stephanie asked. Jessica nodded and said, "Yes."

The kids smiled and nodded as Jessica asked quietly to Courtney, "Are they your protection squad?" The redhead nodded and whispered, "Yes."

"So are you going hire my cousin, Courtney?" Pixel asked. Courtney stared at her mom and her máma said, "The choice is yours." The green girl looked at the pink woman and said, "Yes, you're hired." Everyone cheered then music came on and Courtney, and Stephanie started dancing and singing as Sportacus danced with them.

First Stephanie sang,

 **Bing bang diggiriggidong  
Funny words I sing when I am dancing.**

Then Courtney sang as she twirled her finger around her head,

 **Bing bang diggiriggidong  
Silly words that can mean anything.**

After that, they both sang,

 **Get on up it's time to dance yeah.  
**  
Then they both sang as Sportacus did a mid jump,

 **It's so much fun being up on our feet.**

Then the three of them danced as the girl sang,

 **So we go  
Up up - do the jump  
move around and clap your hands together.  
Down down - turn around  
Having fun is what it's all about.**

After that Sportacus dipped Stephanie as Courtney lifted up the pink girl's feet. Then everyone was laughing and cheering.

Back at the lair, Connie was whining in her phone, "Papa, I don't want changes. Help me." Then she frowned and yelled, "Fine don't help!" and she hung up. After that she walked in another room that had its door close as she said, "Ok Robbie, off to the next plan." Then she saw the villain on a movie date with the Courtney mankin. "Oh for the love of Pete." the brunette mumbled as she facepalmed while Robbie hid behind his date with embarrassment on his face.


End file.
